It Came From The Woods
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Not your typical Slenderman Haunting. Slenderman X OC. ((REVIEW BEFORE LEAVING! D : ))
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Another data entry again. I haven't been feeling well the past few days. I had another nosebleed and I was vomiting. The doctor said he doesn't know whats been the cause of it. Typical doctors. They don't know shit. And they always prescribe you with something before you leave.

It usually happens at night time at around 2 in the morning, kinda depressing when I'm trying to nap.

But on a side note, My friend Destiny has been introducing me to creep-pastas. Such as Jeff the killer, the Rake. Though, only one character seems to peek my interests.

_Slenderman._

He's a very mysterious character. Which is why I fancy him more then the others. His background is shrouded in mystery. People have always wondered if there was a line of truth to the mystery.

I've played the game Slender and screamed a few times. It's a terrifying game, (more scary then Amnesia in my opinion). But I never feel like my character dies from getting caught. It's more like...GOT YOU! Now you gotta start over! I guess it's hard for me to be scared of characters that appear interesting to me. Even though they'd kill me in a heartbeat. I guess I've been watching PewDiePie too much...

Oh well. I gotta go! Journal you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Ann here! After some time, I decided I would move in with my friends Destinee (A different Destinee) And my friend Shelby! These two beautiful woman were always there from day one. They found me funny, a role model, and a sister. I'm doing much better with them. I feel well again. My worries are gone. I can finally relax and eat, sleep, ect...

October:

A lot of weird things have been happening to me a lot lately. I've been having more nosebleeds then ever. And I'm now having fainting spells. And STILL the mother fucking doctors has no clue what is wrong with me. He ordered several MRI scans. Hundreds of fucking blood tests and still nothing! Is it really all in my head? Because here's the weirdest part. It happened to Shelby.

We were having a slumber party because it was my first time meeting these two wonderful friends in person. Then Shelby started nosebleeding and she passed out. Is my illness contagious? She just got out of the hospital today and shes fine...

SERIOUSLY!? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! And why does it mainly happen to me?

Something is going on, but I don't know what. Maybe talking to my lover on the phone will calm me down...he always calms me down...I wish I could be there with him...I love him so much...

Also, just out of randomness. Theres been children disappearing in this town. Creepypastas anyone? Lol no. But it /is/ kinda creepy. Meh, shouldn't get all paranoid about it, I'm stressed out enough as it is.

So anyways...I gotta go again. I'll Journal yah later! Only a week until Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

...Okay...Another journal entry again...

I don't know what to fucking say right now. Some incredibly weird shit has just happened, and I don't know if I should run away screaming or ride it out.

I had a dream...About That fucking demon,

Slenderman.

It makes no fucking sense. It's over-riding every logic, throwing out everything that's normal.

Why the fuck am I telling you this? Curiosity.

I had a dream, that Slenderman came down the hallway, hovered over me, and carved a mark into my chest. I woke up. AND IT WAS THERE. IT'S STILL THERE! It's shaped like a target. A O with an X going through it...(The operator mark or something.) I WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I MIGHT BE PUTTING MY FRIENDS IN DANGER!

I don't know what to do. I'm trying to convince my friends to let me go but I honestly have no place to go. And they know it. I could try a hotel but I'm not comfortable being alone...I'm scared...It will get me...

I don't understand whats going on. As that one kid said in Soul Eater. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS!

Someone fucking tell me what to do! I'm sure as fuck Slenderman isn't looking for twenty dollars motherfuckers!

FUCK THIS SHIT! JOURNAL YOU LATER!

_**((AN: You can actually choose to interact with this story. But only the journal entries. The character will actually respond next chapter. But only if there are reviews. :3 Hope you're having fuuuuun. Credit to Violet Petunia.))**_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the return from the hospital. I felt like shit. Or shit that had been run over by a steamroller.

The next few days I was living with my friends Destinee and Shelby. They were so kind to help me through my illness. It was like living in a bed and breakfast hotel.

"You want souuuup?" Cooed her friend Destinee, who had long dirty blonde hair and big bright blue eyes.

"No I'm alright." I said, turning in my sleeping bag. I slept on the floor mainly because I felt a burden to take up their bed.

"But Ann! You haven't eaten at all todaaaaay!" Whined Shelby, who had Brown hair and hazel eyes. She was Destinees lover. And they were such a perfect couple...

"Okay...I'll eat something..." I mumbled, scratching at the strange mark on my chest.

"No scratching!" Destinee squeaked, popping my hand. I whined. "God, you guys are like my mum..." I said in a britsh accent, which made Shelby laugh.

"Hey uh...Did anything happen last night?" I asked, watching as the two girls looked at me oddly.

"Like what?" Shelby asked, handing me a bowl of soup. I sat up and took it, squeaking at the heat and setting it on the table.

"I dunno...I could have been dreaming..." I shrugged, scratching again at the mark on my chest, which earned another smack to my hand. "UGHHHH!" I whined.

"What did you dream about?" Asked Destinee, who looked so much like a chibi every time she was curious. I swear to god.

"...Um...It was really creepy..." I mumbled, looking at the mark on my chest.

"Thats not much to go on." Destinee pouted. I drank the broth from my soup after blowing on it for a while. "It was about Slender." I stated, earning a nervous glances between Shelby and Destinee.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Asked Destinee who looked over the top concerned...like a chibi.

"No..." I said simply, staring at my soup.

"What did he do then?" Shelby asked, hating how I never explained much.

"He was in the window again...He wasn't doing anything so I tried to get him to talk...I asked him what it wanted but he still hasn't answered me." I said, feeling tired from explaining.

"Thats cause Slender can't talk." Shelby said, looking at me like I was silly.

"Oh yes he can. I've heard him talk before. He was just being an ass in this dream." I explained, gulping the rest of the soup down. I was more hungry then I thought.

"What does he sound like!?" Asked a curious Destinee.

"...Hard to explain. It's like...Thousands of men whispering at once. And it's a bit echoey..." I was glad my friend asked me about my dreams. They understood my weirdness. If I had told any of this to a therapist, oh shit I'd be in the loony bin.

"I think Slender likes you." Said a giggling Destiny. I pouted, rubbing my eyes. "If he was real that is." I mumbled, laying back down in the sleeping bag. I felt sick again. "I don't believe in creepypastas. I think my mind is just bored and tries to keep me entertained..." I said, though they both knew I was a liar.

"Whatever! He could be real! Stories come from something!" Shelby said, pouting.

I traced the mark on my chest. "And this mark had to come from somewhere..." It was a X with a circle around it. It was an obviously sign that I was a target. I could still remember the dream before it appeared on my skin...

_I sat there in my sleeping bag, cowering in the corner as a faceless demon approached me from the hallway. It's body so thin and fragile looking, it was anything but. I gave a silent scream as it hovered over me, it's tendrils extending toward me. It's expressionless face leered into mine. A cold bony hand then touched my chest, and I gave a startled cry as a burning sensation went through my entire body. The figure then backed away, before disappearing down the hallway. I then awoke, and saw that it wasn't a dream...It was reality...For the mark was there..._

"Lets get ready for Halloween!...If you're feeling up to it..." Mumbled Destinee. Ann smiled softly. "Okay...Can we go to the library first?" She asked.

"Yeah! We can cosplay there!" She squealed happily, clinging to a annoyed Shelby.

Soon they were putting make up on, mainly Ann was. She was applying dark eyeshadow to darken her eyes, she then put on green contact lenses. She was going as the Undertaker for halloween. Her friend Shelby was Grell. And Destinee...well...She was Undertaker as well, there was no changing her mind about it.

"Hurrrryyy!" Whined Destinee, who wanted to go out.

"Hold onto your butts. Jeez." Bitched Ann, who put her wig on and then lastly put on her top hat, which felt heavy then her costume combined. "Uuurgh..."

"Lets gooo!" Destinee screamed, running out the door.  
Ann pouted, and quickly glanced at the mark on her chest It was throbbing painfully. She applied some peroxide onto it, hissing as it stung. She then sighed and ran out the door, not noticing in the window of the bathroom a figure stood.

"I wish everyone would stop staring at us." Mumbled Ann who was sitting at a computer at the library, in her cosplay. It was Halloween for fucks sake. And yet people STARED at you when in a costume? How stupid were people?!

"Their just jealous. Your cosplay is awesome." Said Shelby, who was looking at pictures online, while Ann was looking up creepypastas, of course. She realised Destinee wasn't with them but soon remembered she went to go grab a coffee at Starbucks. More like starsmucks...That coffee was nasty...

"Stop looking at that shit." Shelby whispered, knowing Creepypastas was going to make Ann paranoid. Even though she was already paranoid.

"But, I want to learn more about Slenderman." Ann pouted, honestly very curious.

"Pfft...You like him." Shelby laughed.

Ann gave her a death glare, under her wig. Though she didn't mean any ill will towards her. "I don't like him. I find him interesting."

"Be quiet please." The librarian said behind the desk. Shelby and Ann looked at each other before snickering and going quiet. Ann then took off her silly hat and put on her headphones to listen to some supposed real recordings of Slenderman.

One she almost busted up laughing at. It was a father having a spaz attack about losing his little girl and talking to a therapist. Then the recording ended when they were heard screaming, and heavy footsteps echoing away. That was so fake...

Nothing really stood out today on youtube. She was growing annoyed. She then checked her emails and messages on her live journal. Seeing a few comments.

_"I think the mark means you're a new target for Slenderman. Have a gun on hand. This never ends well."_ Said one comment. Ann narrowed her brows.

_"Slenderman is always watching you when you're not looking. And when you're looking, he's still watching."_ Ann slowly looked around the room, wondering. But obviously, did not see anything.

So she began to type in Symptoms people suffered when being one of Slenderman's next victim. When the computer fuzzed and turned off. Ann blinked and looked at Shelby, her computer had turned off too! Soon everyone who was at the computer began to fizz...

Even the librarian was wondering what had happened to her computer. Why was the computers only affected and not the Lights?

Seeing as it would take forever for them to get everything back up and running, Ann and Shelby left the library, feeling puzzled. Not even...her cellphone was working...

_Was it...really...Him?_

_The same figure as before, stood there unnoticed by the two girls, it's blank face expressionless. The atmosphere around it seemed to darken. It was waiting..._

_..._

_..._

_**((AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENT! LIKE! SHARE. WHATEEEEVAAAAH! BAAAAAAI!))**_


	5. Chapter 5

They soon met up with Destinee at a cafe. They explained to her what happened.

"It was some really crazy shit. Maybe it was a weird Halloween prank?" Asked Shelby. Ann had remained quiet. Why did it happen when she was looking up information on Slenderman's victims? Coincidence? She didn't believe in that...Fuck Slenderman didn't exist. God she felt stupid. She sipped her coffee, trying to relax. Good thing the coffee was decaf...

"Had to be, or the power cable the computers were connected to decided to take a poo." Destinee said, giggling.

"It happened when I was looking up stuff about Slenderman. The symptoms his victims suffers mainly." Ann interrupted, earning two surprised looks from her best friends.

"Thats a little creepy..." Shelby said, eyebrows raised.

"No shit..." Ann said, putting her coffee down.

"You don't really believe hes real do you?" Destinee asked, curious.

"...I don't know." Ann answered honestly. "Could be the tulpa effect. I mean, all stories have a form of truth to them...No matter how hard you argue the point." She explained, remembering what her boyfriend said.

Speaking of which she had not heard from him for a while...

"Well, if we see Slenderman cosplayers running around on Halloween, we'll run away." Shelby joked, though Ann took it seriously.

"All victims of Slenderman usually end up dead..." Ann said with a somber tone.

"Maybe we're off course and it's just a random prank." Shelby said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah..." Mumbled Ann, sipping her coffee. "But pranks don't go far as to cutting a mark into my chest in my sleep..."

"Do you guys think we'll get any candy tonight?" Destinee interrupted, changing the subject.

Ann slowly grinned, deciding to go along with it. "Not if I get them all first."

"Uh oh, thats right, Uncle Undertaker has a sweet tooth. I should hide my candy." She meeped. Ann grinned wide, letting out a "heehee" laugh. She then propped her feet up on the table, showing off her sex boots.

"Oooh sexy." Shelby said, grinning.

"Don't get any ideas." Ann smirked, forgetting about her paranoia.

"Mini Undertaker only wears cute things!" She said, showing off her high heels. Ann stuck her tongue out. "I hate high heels."

While the girls giggled and joked, a figure stood off in the distance, stiff as a board. It then disappeared without notice.

.../\/\/\...

"Give me back my candy baaar!" Whined Destinee, who just have her big candybar stolen by Ann, who twirled around in her outfit, the tail on her hat swaying around. "Tell me a joke first m'dear! And make it a first rate laugh!"

"God you do Undertaker so well!" Squealed Shelby. Even Destiny squeed softly. Ann bowed, though her hat fell off. And Destiny took that chance to swipe it. "Hey!" She pouted.

"My chocolate bar for your hat!" She said, grinning. Ann pouted. "Alright alright..." She said, handing it over. She swiped her hat back and placed it on her head.

"Looks like the trick or treaters are out now." Shelby said, pointing to a few kids with their parents going from house to house with candy.

Ann smiled softly. Children were so cute. "Aww look! One is dressed as Pikachu..." She cooed.

"AWWWW!" Destiny squealed, oogling over how cute he looked. "Shelby, I want one!"

"...A baby dressed as Pikachu?" She asked, blinking.

"YES! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I WANT ONE!" She begged, getting on her knees and holding her hand. Ann laughed hysterically. These two were just too cute.

Shelby shook her head. "You'll have to wait a few years." She said.

"AWWWWWW! WHYYYY!?" She whined. As the two bickered playfully, Ann was staring off into space. She could see the park from here. She was pulled toward it. Maybe it was a great place to scare Trick-o'-treaters...

"Hey guys, lets go the park." Ann said, grinning.

"OH! thats a great idea!" Destiny said, agreeing to that.

"I don't know, maybe some perves are around there..." Shelby said, unsure.

"Don't worry. I got my Satoba remember?" Ann reminded her, showing the hidden weapon under the collar.

"Yeah but thats not gonna stop a gun..." She said.

"Don't worry. Theres a lot people out here watching." Ann promised, walking towards the park.

"And Shelby will protect me!" Destiny cooed, dragging her with. Shelby pouted.

The more they got closer to it, the more darker it seemed to get. "Why aren't the street lights on?" Asked Shelby, who was becoming nervous.

"Dunno...I guess...The city hasn't paid someone to fix it?" She guessed, though she was weary too...

She went passed the gates, heading to the swings. Ann turned on her flashlight, which helped only a little. "This is gonna be awesome." She grinned, thinking she could scare the pants off people. She then turned on her camera phone, and began to record. Soon some Trick- o'treaters came through, and Ann came out from behind the tree screeching like a maniac. The kids screamed, before laughing. Even the parents giggled.

"Have a nice Halloween!" Ann giggled, waving her sleeved covered hand. People were so friendly here. She grinned, seeing she got it on camera.

"Uh...Ann?...I think you should see this..." Destiny's voice was trembling a bit. Ann raised and eyebrow and walked over. "Whats up? You okay?"

Destiny and Shelby were pointing to a tree. She lifted the flashlight onto it, only to see a paper nailed to a tree. It read, very clearly;

**ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES.**

Ann twitched, staring at the paper. "...What the fuuuuck?" She said in a annoyed tone. "Is this a joke?" She asked them, though she could clearly make out the slightly horrified looks on their faces. "No...We didn't do it!" Destiny said, clinging to Shelby.

"There must be a guy going around posting these to scare you. Slenderman isn't real remember?" Ann said, though in the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't true...The mark, the nightmares...the sounds...The fear...all real...

"...I think we should go." Shelby said, holding Destiny close.

"...Shelby...I feel...funny..." Destinee whimpered, her head drooping. Shelby looked freaked out and shook Destinee's shoulders roughly. "Des?...DES!"

Blood began to pour from her nose. Ann suddenly felt whoosy as well and rubbed her upper lip, seeing blood on her fingers, she looked up, only to see her friends had passed out. Her eyes widened. "S-Shelby? Destinee? Oh...Shit..." Her breath caught in her throat.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Something was behind her, dark and menacing. A light static was heard in her ears, her cellphone suddenly vibrated and made screeching sounds. Then, she could hear her heart pulsing.

Slowly, she grabbed her stick from the collar of her robe, but figured it was futile. Still, she had to try...She grit her teeth and swallowed.

She quickly swung around, her wig falling off along with her hat in the sudden movement, the stick met with something, but not what she expected.

A hand.

_A elongated, slender, inhuman, hand._

She slowly looked up, seeing the demon that she saw in her dream. It's body stood at least 8 feet tall, it was leaning over her, intimidating her. It's expressionless, white blank face, staring into hers. It was _game over. _

It then crushed the stick with inhuman strength, intimidating her more, showing her what he was capable of. Her blood felt cold. Her whole body was cold...Her mind was in shambles now, she knew what would happen to her now. Her eyes couldn't get any wider. She dropped the broken stick, her hands raw from gripping it so tightly.

She saw tendrils writhing from it's back. It then reached out a hand to her, very, slowly, as if it could slow time itself.

Her vision blurred and she let out a silent scream. Her legs gave out under her, and she heard a soft thump, which she could only assume it was her body hitting the ground. The sounds of static overtook her senses.

Everything...Everything, faded to back.

_Game Over, Ann..._

_Game over..._

**_((AN: Thanks for reading. xD PSYCH! IT'S NOT OVER YET YOU FOOLS! REVIEW! COMMENT, SHARE, LIKE. WHATEVAH! I'm gonna go eat a scone.))_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Start over, keep going...Keep trying..._

_Derek..._

My eyes snapped open, my eyes were met with something bright and I found myself covering them. I could feel leaves under my body. I could feel the chill of the day. The cold air...Where was I? My head and neck was pounding.

Brrrrrzt. Brrrrzt. Brrrrrrzt. Brrrzt.

I sat up, that was my phone! I searched around frantically for it. I then dug through a pile of leaves, finding it there. I checked the messages. There was only two. One was from my friends.

ANN! ANN WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE! I quickly texted them back, my limbs and fingers feeling achy.

I don't know where I am, please come find me!

I then checked the other message. My body tensed up and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

_**I caught you. I am still watching you. Lets play again. This game has only just started.**_

And the sender was unknown...

I breathed heavily, looking around. I was in some sort of woodsy area. Where was I? What did Slenderman do to me while I was knocked out? I slowly stood up, leaves falling off my body. I shivered and rubbed my arms. My phone was pinging, telling me it was going to die soon,

I needed to seek shelter. My costume added extra heat to my body, but it seemed it was going to start raining soon. And a few of my buttons were missing from my coat...What the fuck?

My phone soon pinged with a text alert. I checked it wearily.

_**OH MY GOD! THE POLICE ARE GONNA PING YOUR PHONE! STAY ALIVE FOR ME! PLEASE! Shelby~**_

I bit my lip, my breath was now showing every time I breathed. I texted her quickly.

_**It's cold. Please hurry. It might get me again.**_

I started walking, wondering how I was getting a signal. I had to be near a tower...

I felt whoosy and clutched my head. He was nearby, there was no denying it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed out as loud as I possibly could. In the end it was futile...

But why did it let me live?...

My eyes kept searching for some form of shelter and soon, I found a road.

I wasn't relieved however, for I turned back, and saw the creature far off in the distance, watching me. Standing still, emotionaless...Expressionless...

I paused for a moment, staring it down. Just what was it doing? Was I supposed to be scared? Was I supposed to run? This creature was just fucking weird.

For one, why was it wearing a fancy suit? I would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation I just came from. And that the creature had just fucking kidnapped me.

But why wouldn't it finish me off? I mean, it showed me what it could do. It broke my satoba like it was nothing, like breaking a toothpick...

A horn honking broke me from my thoughts. And I jumped out of the road as a car swerved passed me. I breathed heavily and looked back to see the creature, but it was gone...

"What the fuck are you?" I mumbled, walking in the direction of where the car went. Maybe I was on the outskirts of the town? It certainly didn't take me very far in that case...

Soon, it began to rain. I whined dramatically. "REALLY?! FUCKING REALLY?!"

And what made it worse, is that the rain drowned out any sound that may warn me of a animal attack. And now I was going to freeze to death if someone didn't come get me soon.

I kept looking back once in a while, thinking that demon would be behind me like in the game Slender. But I soon figured it was done for a while, still, I couldn't help but look back. It incited a fear into you that you couldn't just ignore...

Suddenly, I could hear sirens in the distance. My phone vibrated once again. I checked it.

_**WE'RE COMING! CAN YOU HEAR US?! Shelby~**_

I smiled briefly, texting back quickly.

_**I'm on the road, I can hear you loud and clear. **_

I was glad that Shelby and Destinee were alive. So the demon didn't hurt them and instead took me away. Which was very fucking weird...The demon had nothing better to do?

If that even was a demon...Could have been a humaniod...Demons don't act like Slenderman...

Soon a cop car pulled up beside me and I frantically waved. Shelby and Destinee rushed out of the car and hugged me tight.

"OHMYGODAREYOUOKAYDIDITHURTYOU?" Screamed Shelby, Destinee was crying into my shoulder. I smiled faintly. "No...I don't think it hurt me...just took me away...It's still out there. I saw it." I whispered, soon the cop stepped out of the car. It was an older gentleman who wasn't believing any of this obviously.

"Can you explain what happened last night?" The cop asked with a annoyed tone.

All three of us paused, unsure of what to tell him. I remembered that my cellphone had been recording the whole time until I was abducted...

"I think some guy gave us something in the candy we all ate. And then we passed out. And then I woke up out here." I said with a serious expression. God damn it, why was I so good at lying? Destinee and Shelby looked at me suspiciously. Why wouldn't I tell him what happened? Well, what cop would believe a demon was stalking me?

"Do you want to go the hospital?" Asked the cop. I shook my head, knowing I was just fine. I just wanted to get home...I needed to think...I needed to call Derek...

"Alright, we'll make a report of this. I'm guessing he was wearing a mask?" Asked the cop. God they were nosy. And I wanted to laugh at the mask part.

"Yeah. He was wearing a Slenderman costume. You can see pictures of it online." I explained.

The cop nodded. "We'll look up people's criminals past that live in this area and give you a call." He said, though I knew they wouldn't find shit...

.../\/\/\...

I stared at the computer screen. I was trying to upload the video file of what happened when I was taken by the creature. I never did say "Slenderman" Because it was just a nickname the internet franchise gave him. Or the Operator...

But for some reason the file was corrupted. Oh whoop de fucking doo. What a surprise, not.

Still, I would try my best to play it, by formatting it...

"You okay?" Shelby asked, her eyes showing massive concern. I nodded softly. "I'm just confused on why I'm still alive...It's not a cause for celibration...And now we're going to see what exactly happened..." I said, now converting the file to a windows media file.

"I'm not gonna watch it..." Destinee said, shaking her head frantically. Shelby rolled her eyes. "A video can't kill you." She said, waiting.

Soon it was done, and I put the file as the background of my screen. And soon, I pressed play. Both me and Shelby's eyes were glued to the screen.

_It showed Ann scaring a few trick of treaters, then her panning the camera over to the page on the tree._

_"...Shelby...I feel...funny..." It showed Destinee swaying and blood gushing from her nose, and Shelby frantically trying to get her out of her stuper. Then it showed Ann's fingers covered in blood._

_When the camera panned up, it showed her two best friends had fainted. And now the camera was becoming distorted. Ann's breathing was becoming ragged. Her hand disappeared from the camera. Then, she swung around and the camera blurred, showing a distorted outline of the creature._

I screamed and backed away from the computer. Shelby covered her mouth. Destinee was petrified. They had never seen him before. It looked more terrifying on camera then in real life.

_It showed him breaking Ann's Satoba with a sickening snap. She gasped softly, and soon the creature was taking menacing steps toward her. The camera shook and hit the ground with a thud, but amazingly, it was focused on the creature still. Ann was presumably passed out. _

I began to feel a little sweaty. I seriously did not hope this creature did not do something that was painful...

_The creature turned it's head, seeing the camera. _I bit my lip, hoping it would not come out of my computer like some horror movie.

_It focused it's attention back on Ann's still body. A tearing noise of fabric was soon heard, and a long black tongue extended from it's mouth_. I found myself revolted, covering my mouth, but yet...Intrigued...

"The fuck is it doing?" Shelby said, confused.

_It's tendrils extended, and wrapped around her limbs, pulling her up into the air. The sound was soon shut off from the phone. But the video kept going..._

"...H-hes not..." Destinee trailing off, thinking of the most worst things it could be doing to me. I stayed quiet.

_It suddenly pulled Ann's jacket open, buttons flying everywhere. It was interested in something..._

_It then pulled down the collar of Ann's shirt, revealing the mark it had given her. It's inflamed, infection looking skin visible to the camera. It ran it's tongue along the mark, earning disgusted sounds from all three of us._

_But obviously, it had gotten what it wanted, as the camera was slowly picked up by something, probably by one of it's tendrils. It seemed to know how a camera worked._

_The camera then blurred and blackened. And soon a new picture came into shot, the creature was in a new area, and Destinee and Shelby were no longer in the shot._

"What...Wait..." I trailed off, rewinding the video.

"How...How did it...Get there...in just two seconds?" I mumbled, watching the screen flash.

"He can teleport..." Shelby said, and I blinked in surprise. And soon a fear hit me. It could teleport? That means...it could get into any house...Without the door...

I was so _fucked._

"I think it was doing something to your mark it gave you." Destinee said, who had watched the whole thing.

I paused the video, and pulled my shirt down, eyes widening.

The once inflamed and throbbing skin was now pale as ever. And the carved skin had healed over. But a scar of the mark remained...What the fuck was going on? I couldn't wrap my head around the whole situation. Why did it heal the infected wound it gave me? Why did it take me away, but let me live? So many questions were stuck in my head. I pressed play again, still watching.

_The creature walked for some time, until it issued a unearthly, demonic growl and paused._

_"Is that any way to speak to old friends?" A male voice was heard saying. _

All three of us stared at the screen, wondering who the fuck that was.

_"Come now Slendy, you can't share this one time?" Snickered the voice._ And I was growing irritated. Who the fuck was this person?

_And right on cue, the camera slowly panned down, showing a figure wearing a hoodie, and the figures face looking less then human...It was a male, but...His eyes were blackened and his mouth reminded me of something of the joker, when his mouth was cut...Singed black hair was visible._

I twitched and shook nervously. Why did I get the feeling I knew this person?

"DUDE! I KNOW HIM! HOLY SHIT! HES REAL TOO!?" Destinee screamed, covering her mouth.

I shushed her, wanting to hear what was happening.

_"You're no fun..." The figure pouted, twirling a knife of some sorts in his disgusting looking hands._

_"Just remember, I get whats left." He sang, a disturbing grin spreading across the mans features._

Obviously Slenderman wasn't talking, but using telepathy, which explained the silence from his end.

_Suddenly, the creature snarled at him. apparently not very pleased with the conversation._

_"Come on Slendy, are you going soft on me? This isn't liiike you. Remember the last victim you had? Classic!" He laughed, obviously not afraid of his growling and intimidating poster..._What the fuck was this creature doing with me exactly?

The camera suddenly distorted, and cut to black and the video end, earning a growl from me. "NO! FUCK YOU!" I screamed at the computer screen, wanting to punch it. But obviously wasn't going to help any...

"Ann, Ann, Ann...I know who that was that was talking to Slender!" Destinee squeaked, earning a glare from me. But I didn't mean it.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jeff The Killer."

"Who?"

My two friends stared at me like I was the stupidest human on the face of the earth.

"H-how? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW OF JEFF THE KILLER?! HES A FAMOUS CREEPYPASTA!" Screeched Destinee, making me raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry...jeez...I remembered reading something about him a few months ago, but it's all a blurr..."

"Jeff was burned and went crazy basically. And everyone assumed he was best buds with Slenderman...And this video proves it." Shelby said, looking a bit pale.

"...So...How fucked am I?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fucked enough. The two of these guys combined. IF they ARE working together...You're going to die painfully." Shelby bluntly said.

"But it seems The demon was irritated with him or something. I don't think they are working together..." I trailed off, rewinding the video to prove it.

"This needs to go on YouTube." Destinee said, her eyes showing signs of excitement.

"I'm not putting it on YouTube. I'm going to put it on my Internet journal..." I told her firmly, not wanting to gain attention from the wrong crowd.

_That was going to be the biggest mistake of my life..._

_**((AN: Glad that Ann isn't dead yet? Pretend you're on my live journal. And you're viewing the video, what is your genuine response? What would you comment on it? Tell me so my character will respond to it in the next chapter... And yes, someone is going to die, who will it be? Are you glad I added in Jeff? I'm not. o_O))**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_((An: Credit to Violet Petunia. Sorry this is so short but this was all I could throw out for now. I'm busy moving you see.))_**

_I sat there, in a cold barren room, with only a table and two chairs. A cop sat on the other chair. "Are you going to tell us what happened or are we going to have to hold you here for another night?" He threatened._

_I stared at him, my eyes looking puffy and dark. My life had no meaning as of now so he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to me._

_"Do we have to bring your friends here?" He threatened again and I glared, tempted to beat him to death with my cuffed fists. "Don't you dare, fucking bring my friends into this. They had nothing to do with this."_

_"Then tell me what happened now." He said, not tolorating this anymore._

_I sneered, eyes shifting to a mirror like window in the room. "...Jeff killed him..."_

**.../\/\/\...**

I stared off into space, I was on a bus with my friends Destinee and Shelby. They wanted to take me some place special, since I had been through hell and back.

I had not had another strange encounter with a creepy pasta for several days. But I knew he was watching me...He always was...

I turned on my phone and checked my Journal, seeing several comments about the situation...

_**Yxu Are being Slenderstalked nxw. There is nxthing yxu can do...All will gx accxrding tx his will, be it yxur death xr xtherwise.**_  
_**Whatever happens, nxthing will ever be the same. We can give yxu some peace in yuxr final hxurs if yxu sx chxxse.**_  
_**We will speak again if yxu chxxse to accept this xffer. Best wishes, a freind.**_

I stared at the comment, feeling a bit weirded out. I'd rather not speak to this person. I wasn't going to die. I don't know why I felt so sure of that.

The bus came to a stop, and Destinee poked me. "We're here. Lets go." She urged. I stood up lazily, following them off the bus. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked them with a annoyed tone.

"It's a secret." Whispered Destinee. Shelby was grinning. I sighed, not really one for surprises...

Soon, we were sitting near Dutch Bros, sipping some classic coffee. I was getting a little figity with all this secrets between my two friends. I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Should we tell her?" Destinee giggled.

"Nah, he'll explain." Shelby grinned.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

Just then, a man stepped out from behind the building. Long flowing auburn hair going down his back. An unshaven beard, a happy smile upon his face... My eyes widened.

"...N-no...No way." I literally dropped my coffee, going over and hugging the man. It was my boyfriend, Derek. I clung to him, tearing up. He laughed and hugged me close. "I'm really here, don't worry." He was my sweetheart. I knew him for about 4 years. And he never judged me for who I was. He truly loved me.

Shelby took pictures while Destinee squealed.  
I was content, happy again. I felt safe in my lovers arms. it was a tender moment...

"I'm going to come live with you. I set it up with your friends." He said cheerfully. I smiled gratefully to them. My life would be much better now...

.../\/\/\...

I laid in bed with my lover Derek. We had finally decided to go all the way. I realised that he was my one true love. And he felt the same way for me. Perhaps we would face this creature of the unknown together.

"I'm really scared..." I mumbled softly to him, holding him close to me. He smiled and whispered softly. "You don't have to be...Long as I'm here, it's fine..." He claimed, though I knew, nothing could stop Slenderman or that person Jeff...

I felt save for now though. I had to live in that happy moment with Derek. Every single second. I loved him dearly...

Suddenly, Derek sat up straight, eyes wide and looking towards the window. I perked, turning my head. I didn't see anything. But I knew it who it was.

"...Was it him?" I asked him, not too worried. He was after me after all...

"...No...Someone in a hoodie..." He said, seeming petrified.

"WHAT?!" I sat up, my blanket almost falling off my naked body. There was no accounting for Jeff. He was after everyone. Not me in particular.

"Stay here..." He said, getting out of bed and putting his pants on. I glared at him, getting out of bed, dragging the blanket with me. "I'm not letting you go out there. Jeff will kill you in an instant.

"...We have to try." He said with all seriousness. My eyes softened. "But still...Please...Just come to bed with me...I don't think Slenderman will let him hurt me..." It was odd of me to say that. But I was Slenderman's proxy it seemed. Jeff was just bluffing...

Derek sighed, and sat on the bed. I sat next to him, putting my arms around him. "I love you..." I smiled, nuzzling into his shoulder. Derek smiled. "I love you to...We should close these blinds..." He suggested. I nodded, going over and closing the blinds, wondering why they weren't closed in the first place. Stupid Derek...

I sighed softly, getting back into bed with Derek. He put his arm around me, holding me close. I kissed him gently. At least I had someone to share this insanity with...

**.../\/\/\...**

I awoke with a start, noticing my hand wasn't feeling Derek anymore, but an empty space. I blinked, Derek was gone...Was I dreaming? I quickly pinched myself and winced. I wasn't dreaming.

Chills went down my spine. Where was he? What about Destinee and Shelby? Did he seriously leave to go after Jeff? What had happened while I was sleeping?

I jumped out of bed, putting on my clothes frantically. "SHELBY!? DESTINEE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew Derek was out there, chasing Jeff or some stupid shit. I had to get to him.

I ran into the livingroom, seeing Destinee and Shelby waking up from their sleeping bags. "W-whats wrong?" Shelby yawned.

"FUCKING DEREK WENT OUTSIDE!" I screamed out, getting my jacket on and flashlight, knowing what was coming next. I couldn't let him die alone. I couldn't. I'd rather be dead then him.

"WHAT?! Oh no...No..." Destinee began to tear up, thinking the worst.

"What the fuck is he thinking?!" Yelled Shelby, who grabbed at her hair.

"I want you to call the police, and I'm going to search for Derek." I said, biting my lip.

"Fuck no! Are you crazy?!" Shelby looked incredibly frantic. I knew how she felt. But this was between me and the creepypastas.

Destinee was already dialing 911, no time was wasted.

"Tell them a creepy guy was watching us through the window and he left to go after him. Don't mention the creepy pastas." I told her and she nodded.

"DUDE! Don't leave us here!" Squeaked Shelby, who grabbed my arm. I winced. "I have to find Derek! I can't leave him! I love him Shelby! Would you leave Destinee to die alone?!" I snapped.

Destinee looked at Shelby in expectancy. Shelby sighed. "No...I'd join her." She admitted.

I got my hand out of her grip and ran outside, unsure if I was ready to face something so horrifying.

The real game was starting.

The ground had just freshly snowed, but was melting. It was completely pitch black. My boots crunched above the snow. I could see Footprints in the snow. I followed after them, knowing I needed to hurry. I ran as fast as my legs could go. "DEREK!?"

Images of Derek smiling passed through my mind. I wanted him to be okay. I wanted to hold him again. I wanted him to hold ME. I wanted him to tell me I'll be alright. I wouldn't be alone again.

The deeper I went down the street, the darker it was getting. My heart began to race. The street light above me shut off. And I knew...

It was watching me...

I looked around, expecting him to be behind me or hiding in the trees. But I saw nothing. It was too dark, like what happened in the park. I wouldn't see him until he appeared in my face.

I ignored it, I had to find Derek. I wasn't afraid of Slenderman at the moment. I was afraid for Derek's life. I was afraid of what I would find.

My phone vibrated and screeched loudly. I glared into the darkness behind me. "FUCK OFF! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!" I said stupidly, wondering if it even understood. Well wait, it DID text me. So obviously it understood the human language. And it knew grammer...I felt stupid now.

I turned around, following the tracks...Thats when I noticed an extra pair of tracks.

I kept my tracks away from the two separate ones, in case police needed evidence. I found myself at an old abandoned house. I had passed it a few times before with my friends Destinee and Shelby. Derek's tracks led to the garage. My heart raced. What was scaring me most...was the silence that met me. Where was Derek?

I found myself too scared to scream out his name, hoping he would answer me. I went to the garage door and slowly lifted it, dreading for what I might find.

As it lifted, little by little, my eyes widened, my body ran cold again. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "No...God, no..."

Derek laid there, his back against the wall of the garage, his eyes wide open, but he wasn't alive anymore. For in his bare chest, was a knife embedded straight into his heart. Blood was pooling around him. I covered my mouth, feeling my body turning to Jello.

I heard footsteps behind me and I swung around, screaming in fright as a figure stood there, wearing the same hoodie as before.

_Jeff The Killer._

"Like it? Like how I put him to sleep?" He grinned wide, his cut lips revealing more then it should of.

"You son of a bitch..." I seethed, my body feeling like a coiled spring. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to suffer how my lover suffered.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket, grinning. "Now, it's your turn." And with a hysterical giggle, he came at me. I didn't have anything to defend myself. But my flashlight. I had to try.

Suddenly a noise caught me off guard, and long slender legs obscured my vision. A loud menacing growl echoed down the street.

I then realised what happened. The demon, Slenderman, was in front of me, his back facing me. Stopping Jeff The Killer in his tracks.

"Now now Slendy, don't fuss. I simply wanted a taste. And look who I put to sleep this time~" He said, though now he seemed to be showing some obvious amount of fear in his disgusting blackened eyes.

I realised that Slenderman was somewhat protecting me. It didn't want Jeff to touch me. But why?

Suddenly, a voice, which sounded like thousands of men talking at once, as though chiming like monks of tibet, spoke through my head.

_Leave, now._

I looked back at Derek, not wanting to leave his body behind...His body...Thats right...hes dead...Hes gone...

The creature growled at me, warning me to move. I couldn't move, I was too frightened. Luckily, I didn't have to move as a cars sirens were heard. Jeff pouted, knowing if he didn't leave, the police would shoot his ass. He took off across the street, being spotted by one of the police drivers. One car took off after him, another was seen pulling up to my house.

I looked up at the demon before me, wanting to say thank you, but it already knew, how I knew that...I don't know. _**(AN: Lol.)**_

My eyes looked back at Derek, tears starting to go down my face. It was now hitting me...The love of my life, was gone. If only he had listened to me...The blind fool...

A light from a car momentarily blinded me, and The demon Growled, turning around and disappearing into thin air. It had just teleported away. But it had been spotted by the cop who just pulled up into the driveway of the scene. Needless to say...He was shocked.

**.../\/\/\...**

"You expect me to believe in this bullshit of tales you learned from the internet?" Glared the cop, who was now sitting on the table. I gave him a look. "You already fucking saw him...And my Handprints are not on the weapon. I'd suggest you let me go..." I suggested, glaring at the cop. Why the fuck was I here anyways? There had to be more going on...

Suddenly, two men stepped into the room, wearing expensive black suits. The cop perked up. "Who are you? You don't have authority to be back here."

"Actually, we do sure." He pulled up a badge that I couldn't make out, but I believed it was CIA.

"She's coming with us." He told the cop, who looked shocked. Just what were these people doing here?

"Under what grounds?" He asked them, both the men looked at each other. "Government business."

Nobody could argue against the government. You could kick and scream all you wanted...But...it's happening. _**(AN: Lol.)**_

The cop looked irritated, and soon my hands were uncuffed. But I was soon grabbed by the two men. I could only assume they wanted to question me about The demon following me.

_Oh great, more weird shit happening, will I ever get a break? Stay tuned._


End file.
